Lord of the Rings rewritecrossover Lydwin
by Shekinah Raven
Summary: A young girl survives a tragic event and the loss of her parents, only to become one of the best warriors in the woods of Lothlorien and sister to the captain of the guard. But she feels a different calling, a calling to follow Diana. But it will be hard and dangerous. Will she be able to keep her head?
1. Chapter 1

My names is Lydwin, and this is my story.

It was late and my father had insisted apon traveling through the night, mother had called him a fool with a death wish. It was not long after dark when we heard the noises of orks and they were getting closer to our caravan. Then nerve crippling silence and when all of us thought we'd die of the silence they attacked. I don't remember much mainly because when they hit the carragie I had hit my head hard and landed with most of the custons and blankets over me.

But when I woke I knew to stay perfectly still as I'd been taught cuz I could still hear the orks outside, but one thing I knew that hurt more than my throbing head was the fact that I knew that my family was dead and not even the guards had escaped with their lives. So when the noises had stopped for a while I forced open the door I was laying on and crawled through and up to the tree that the carraige was leaning up againsed. Soon I heard horses and sounds of elves shouting. A horse stopped just a few feet from me and its rider got off and walked toward me. I could hear him talking to a few others. I shifted trying to hear them better but when I moved my leg it hit the carriage door and made an awful sound. Someone said something and I heard the opposite carriage door open and mumbling and someone saying that the bottom door was broken and looked to be forced open. The one that was closest to me walked over to the opening that was created from the leaning carriage and nelt down and looked at me. He called to the others that he'd found the daughter, and then held his hand out to me saying "its alright, you're safe now Lydwin." He caught me off gaurd when he called me by my name but he looked like one of my father's friends so I took his hand. He helped me out and onto his horse, he told the others to see if the orks had passed the border if not to leave none alive and they answered him with "yes sirs" so he was a high rank. "Who are you?" I asked after a little bit. "I'm Marshir, caption of the guard here in Lothlorian." He responded.

After speaking with Lady Galadrial I found out that Marshir would be taking me in as his own, and that I'd become the step sister to his own son Haldir to whom I get along with very well. He is like the brother I never had. He supports me in everyway and I do the same in return. He is very skilled in the art or archery and weilding a blade, plus he is a natural leader. Haldir has told me that he aims to become captian of the guard just like his father, and maybe one day surpass him. I really look up to him and his father as role models, I mean my father didn't really do any fighting he was just a council member.

* * *

Many years have passed, I am debating on if I want to leave. Marshir was killed in a fight with orks on the border. Haldir is trying to stay strong mainly for me but I can tell he is really hurt and lost. Galadrial came to me last night during my walk through the trees and talked to me about choosing our own paths and futures, and surprisingly sapported my thaught to leave and make my own path as a hunter. Soon tomorrow I will, bid farewell to my brother Haldir and everyone that I have made friends with and leave to make my own path as the best hunter I can be. I had decided that I wanted to follow in the steps of Diana Goddess of the hunt and her many huntresses.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers, so sorry about the delay I've been a bit busy and had some technical issues lately. But I managed to get you the next chapter to this story done. Hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer:

Lydwin; any characters featured that exclude myself and Conner do not belong to Shekinah, they all belong to their attributed and rightful owners

* * *

Pulling the ties tight Lydwin secured her bedroll and riding packs to the saddle. She turned to place her left foot on the sturrup, with a pull from her hands and push with her foot Lydwin quickly mounted her horse. Once finished adjusting in the saddle Lydwin turned and looked back, few of her friends had gathered at the gate to see her off including her brother Haldir. He looked sad but put a brave face on. With a smile Lydwin raised her hand and bit everyone...and her home a found farewell before turning and tapping her heels against the horse's sides causing the roan *roan is a coat color for horses* mare to lurch forward into a gallop. With one last glance back Lydwin vowed to return someday...to her beloved home...to her brother standing with a smile at the gate hand in the air waving to her.

She had rode for days not really stopping. She didn't really sleep, only slowed everynow and then, and stopped only to feed and water the mare so the horse could rest. Sitting in the saddle Lydwin held the mare's reins tight to keep her still atop the ridge as they watched a group of about 35 riders of Rohan gallop by through the valley before her. _'heading in from patrol I assum'_ Lydwin thought casualy as she watched their flags dissappear over the horizon.

Lydwin went to spur the horse forward when she picked up movement to her side and her eyes widened as she behold another group of riders aprouching from her side along the ridge. _'dam! Can't outrun them at this point'_ she silently cursed herself for being so neglegtive for not picking them up sooner and was surprised as she glanced down and saw the her mare seemed to be dareing her to ask the mare to see if she could outrun the riders.

Lydwin doupted it but took the horse on her dare and leaned forward and dug her heels in the mare's sides. With a mighty neigh she reared up pawing the air briefly before shooting forward charging down into the valley. Lydwin tightened her grip on the reins and on the saddle and the mare lurched forward. Glancing back she saw the riders of Rohan turn and the front two lines *about 18* pick up speed as they gave chase. The mare hit the flat ground of the valley and gained more speed, her hooves pounding against the ground. Lydwin looked over her shoulder and hated to admit, but maybe taking the mare's dare was not the best choice as she behold the riders thundering after her with the first 18 much closer.

 _'this is NOT goting to end well'_ Lydwin thought miserably as she turned and spurred the mare faster, the horse tossed her head but lengthened her stride gaining more speed. Lydwin could not believe it, they were somehow managing to stay ahead and out of range of the riders of Rohan...Lydwin wasn't sure but she had the feeling that the roan mare she rode was a horse from these lands..one of the horses of Rohan famed for their unnatural speed and endurance.

Conner held his stallion in check as they galloped across the plain after the elf on the roan pony. He was sure that dispite her odd color the mare was one of their native horses as she stayed ahead with no visible signs of slowing. ' _This was going to be an interesting chase'_ Conner thought with a smirk at his friend beside him who smirked back.

* * *

Well...that's done. That was a fun write, it would be longer but writer's block decided to strick and well I really needed to update this story. I hope you enjoyed it tho, and sorry for it being short. Will try to update soon

Have a good day and hope to see ya soon ;)


End file.
